Bloodstream
by thestoryofus-x
Summary: Evangeline Phillips is getting worried about her best friend Draco Malfoy when he starts a mission for Lord Voldemort. Also, being friends with the Golden Trio, she realizes all suspicions are on him. She tries to take the heat away from Draco, and seeks comfort in her cousin Luna Lovegood.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I'd just like to note that I only own my O/C character: Evangeline Phillips, the rest are rightfully owned by JK Rowling and Warner Brothers. Plus, I would really appreciate feedback, especially constructive criticism. I aim to write, please and improve my writing. Thank-you.**

**CHAPTER 1:**

"Hey, Phillips!" Cormac McLaggen called from across the Quidditch stands. I looked at Hermione, who was sitting to my left and rolled my eyes. McLaggen was known as a bit of a womanizer and to be frank, was quite full of himself, and I was hoping I was not the one he was interested in. I craned my head back around to the boys' direction and gave a fake grin. I stood up slowly and strolled in his direction, wrapping my scarf around my neck tighter due to the fact the wind was blowing it away from me.

"Hi there, McLaggen. How're you?" I asked, still smiling. I shifted my weight from one leg to the other and thrust my hands into my coat pockets, hoping to warm myself up. He nodded.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm good thanks. I was just wondering, your friend Granger, is she single?" He asked, his eyes shifting from me to over my shoulder at Hermione and back at me. I held back a laugh at his pathetic attempts to get closer to Hermione. I had noticed him talking to Ron about her on the Quidditch pitch as his eyes didn't break from her.

"And what concern of that is yours, may I ask?" I snapped. He blinked at my abrupt answer, suddenly realizing that he was talking to a Slytherin. He took a deep intake of breath.

"If you must know, I'd quite like to get to know her." He admitted, smiling and winking in her direction. I looked back at Hermione who smiled slightly and turned her attention back to Harry commanding the players on the pitch.

"Would you really now?" I asked, eyeing the boy up and down, sneering. I could see that McLaggen was starting to get irritated with me as his brow began to furrow. He then, suddenly smiled at me.

"I see what's going on." He took a step closer to me.

"Would you care to enlighten me?" I asked, tilting my head up to look him in the eyes, thus making our lips only inches away from each other. His head slowly got closer to mine, it seemed like he was going to kiss me, but he lent into my ear.

"I think that you want me." He whispered softly, as if to seduce me. He pulled away to see my face. I smiled sweetly at him. "See I knew you did, well maybe-" He was interrupted by the blow to his cheek. He glared at me. "You- why did you do that?" He growled. I leaned in closely.

"You are a sly, self-centered, disgusting species of male that I wouldn't touch or let anywhere near my friends." I hissed. I straightened up and smiled falsely. "Bye McLaggen." I turned and walked back to Hermione, smirking. Hermione's eyes questioned mine. "Don't even ask, please don't go near that slime ball." I shuddered.

"What slime ball?" I heard a hiss from the bench behind me. I turned to see Draco.

"Cormac McLaggen." I spat. I could see the cogs in Draco's brain ticking. "It's fine, I sorted it out." I smirked. Draco looked in the direction of McLaggen and smirked.

"I see." He drawled, referring to the violent, red, hand-shaped mark on McLaggen's cheek.

"What are you doing here anyway, it's the Gryffindor practice?" I asked, suddenly realizing how out-of-place Draco was.

"Well, I actually came to find you. But, by the looks of it you're busy." He sneered at Hermione's back. I rolled my eyes at his immaturity.

"Hello Evie, Hermione, Draco." Luna said dreamily, nodding at each one of us in turn, only to receive a sneer from Draco.

"Hi Luna," Hermione smiled briefly before quickly turning her attention back to Ron on the pitch. I, however, stood up and pulled my cousin into a hug.

"How're you, sweetie?" I asked, smiling broadly.

"I'm feeling much better, my shoes returned to my room." She smiled. I smiled in reply, to show that I was pleased with this news. In terms of looks, Luna and I looked very much alike. Blonde, curly hair, blue eyes, fair skin, small frame, however, our personalities were totally different. She was a carefree, dreamy girl who never said a bad word about anyone. Whereas, I, was a troubled person who was always on the defense, but nonetheless, when in the company of those I trust and care about I had phases of a carefree, dreamy state, just like Luna. This was due to our completely different upbringing. Luna's Mother was my blood aunt, her parents were Death Eaters but she decided to run away, she wanted no part of that, and met Xenophilius. Whereas, my Mother, who was her sister, was scared and obeyed her parents orders, met a pureblood, destined to be a Death Eater, married him and had me and now I am brought up to be a Death Eater too. I turned back to Draco to see that his brow was furrowed, there was obviously something up. "Hey guys, do you mind if I go with Draco? I'll catch up with you later." I smiled at the girls.

"Yes, that's fine." Hermione said skeptically, obviously, still doubtful of Draco's intentions.

"See you later Evie." Luna smiled. I smiled back and took Draco's hand, which was woven in his hair.

"Come on then Drake." I growled, pulling him up. He looked at me and his eyes looked cold and steel-like. He was hiding something. We walked across the stands and I felt him pull his hand away from mine. "Draco, what's wrong?" He sighed and looked down, I saw his eyes go glassy.

"Don't hate me, I have no choice, I had no choice." He mumbled. I sighed, I knew this had something to do with the Dark Lord. Honestly, I think I was the only person who knew that Draco hated his life, he hated being on HIS side.

"What this time?" I whispered. He pushed his finger to my lips.

"Not here, too many people are about." He drawled. We walked out to the lake. Draco sighed and ran a hand through his perfectly groomed, white blonde hair. I grabbed Draco's hand and smiled sadly up at him. Draco looked around, he saw nobody was around and pulled his cloak sleeve up. It was there, the Dark Mark. I tried to hold back my tears, but I failed and a tear fell on the mark. I pressed my fingers to the Mark and traced it, I sighed. Draco pulled his sleeve back down and wiped away my tears. "He chose me." Draco whispered.

"He chose you for what?" I gasped. Draco sighed and took a moments thought before he replied.

"He gave me a mission, I can't tell you anymore than that. I'm sorry Evangeline." He continued to whisper. He put a finger under my chin and tilted my head up to face him. He smirked. "Its fine, we'll get out of this one day." He lent down and pressed his lips softly to mine. I kissed him back and we both pulled away.

"Ah, found yourself someone already Phillips. Thought I was the one you wanted." McLaggen teased from behind me. The practice must have finished.

"McLaggen, go away." I croaked, leaning into Draco's chest. I could see Draco glaring at the boy, threatening him.

"Not got much to say this time, ey?" McLaggen chuckled.

"If you don't leave in 5 seconds, I'm going to hex you so badly you're not even going to remember your own name. Do you understand me?" Draco hissed. McLaggen dropped the grin from his face and stumbled to get away.

"Thank-you sweetie." I sighed. "I need to go and do some homework. Are you coming?" I asked, pulling away from Draco's embrace. Yet again, his eyes went cold. He shook his head. "Okay, well we need to meet later to do that potions task Slughorn set us." I stated.

"I'll come and find you." He drawled. I nodded.

"I'll probably be in the library or in the common room, okay?" I tiptoed and kissed Draco's cheek. "Like you said, its fine, we'll get out of this one day." I smiled and walked back into the castle. What I had just found out was whirling around my head. I sat down in the common room, just needing some time to think. _If Draco had his Dark Mark during the summer then surely I will be getting mine soon. _I suddenly saw memories flashing in my mind, painful ones, quickly going from one to the next in a haze. My breathing became shallow, and I was shaking. Someone was penetrating my mind. But who? I blocked whoever it was out of my mind. I sat for a moment, concentrating on pushing out whoever entered my mind. Then, silently controlled my breathing, and waited to see if this person was going to enter my mind again. I noticed that I had blocked them out well. I sighed and decided I should do some homework to take my mind off of what had just happened.

A few hours of doing homework in the library helped settle me down. I felt a shadow cast over me. I turned to see Draco. He looked paler than usual, if that was even possible and his eyes were glassy. I raised my hand and placed it on his arm.

"Drake? Are you okay?" I asked, as he took a seat next to me. He nodded, but I was far from convinced.

"So, what was this potions project we had to do?" He simply drawled. I was shocked. Potions was always Draco's best and favourite class. Why wouldn't he know what the assignment was? I looked down at my half written Astronomy essay.

"Do you know what? I'm a bit tired. I'm just going to finish my astronomy essay, have dinner and then go to bed." I lied. Draco looked up at me and into my eyes. I avoided his gaze.

"Are you trying to avoid me?" He asked, his eyes questioning my every move.

"No Draco, not at all. I just, I just thought maybe we could do it another time." I suggested. His eyes bore into mine. "Dray, someone broke into my mind earlier. I don't know who but someone did." I admitted, looking down.

"You need to be able to control it at all times Evangeline." Draco hissed.

"I know, I know. It was a momentary lapse. I mean, whoever did is pretty strong and I was upset so it was easier for them to break through and-"

"Upset? You were upset?" Draco snipped in.

"Yeah, I'm scared for you." I whispered, looking at his covered arm. He looked down at his arm and frowned. He sighed and looked back at me.

"I'll be fine, I promise." He rest his hand on top of mine. I smiled and looked back at my Astronomy essay. "How about you finish that tomorrow? You're next lesson is Tuesday night is it not?" He suggested. I nodded. "Well, finish it tomorrow and we'll go and have some dinner now, okay?" I nodded again. He released my hand and I packed away my books, parchment and quill. We walked to the Great Hall and I saw Luna skip up to me.

"I heard you aren't staying at mine this Christmas Evie. I'm gutted." She sighed.

"I'm not?" I asked, confused. I always stayed with Luna and my Uncle during the Christmas holidays. Luna looked equally confused back at me.

"Well, your parents owled Dad saying that you had plans this Christmas." She told me. It was then that I realised, the only reason they'd stop me from going to Luna's was if it was something to do with HIM. Was I going to get the Dark Mark? I looked at Draco worried. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"Well, I'll speak to my parents and see what these plans are. Hopefully I'll still be able to come, if not, I'm sorry." I shrugged, smiling sadly.

"It's okay Evie. It's weird that you don't know what's going on though." She said, hoping I'd give her some answers.

"Hmm," I simply replied. She smiled and walked back to the Ravenclaw table as Draco and I walked to the Slytherin table. I stayed silent.

"It'll be okay Evangeline." Draco drawled, scanning his eyes over the crowds. I felt someone sit next to me and I turned to see Pansy.

"Hey, Evangeline, I haven't seen you all day. What happened?" Pansy asked, putting some salad on her plate.

"I watched the Gryffindor's practice this morning and then I had a ton of homework to do." I sighed. I looked at all the food in front of me. I felt sick. "Draco, Pansy, I'm going to go back to my room. I don't feel too good. I'll see you." I whispered, clutching my stomach, standing up to leave. I had barely left my seat when I felt a hand grab my arm. I turned to see Draco.

"I told you I'd protect you, you'll be fine. I swear." Draco hissed and released my arm. I smiled at Draco and continued to walk to the common room. On the way I bumped into Harry. As I fell backwards, I felt Harry's strong-arm encircle me and pull me up. _That boy has quick reflexes!_ I thought to myself.

"Careful there Eve!" Harry chuckled. I looked up to see Ron trying to hold back a smile and failing miserably.

"It's not funny Ronald!" I snapped.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong?" Harry soothed.

"I can't tell you Harry." I looked at my feet. Harry had this way of being able to get me to him how I was feeling, his bright, green eyes would look into my eyes, sparkling and I would blurt out everything. I couldn't tell him about me getting the Dark Mark, he would go mad. I should stop worrying so much, I might not even be getting it, but what if I am?

"Evangeline, you know you can tell me anything." Harry tilted his head so I could see his face. I looked up.

"Harry, just accept that this one time I can't tell you." I sighed. I then noticed how quiet Ron was. "You're almost too quiet Ron." I let my eyes question his.

"I'm hungry, let's just go." Ron snapped. I was shocked at his abruptness, he must be REALLY hungry to be in this bad a mood.

"Well, I'll see you later Harry." I smiled sadly. "See ya Ron." I carried on walking to the Common Room.

"I tell you Harry, if Malfoy has the Dark Mark, then so does Evangeline!" Ron hissed, thinking he was out of earshot.

"Hey, Weasley! Want to make that accusation to my face?" I bellowed down the corridor. I saw Ron jump, and Harry run a hand down his face. I stormed back up to the boys. "Well?" I urged. Ron, to say the least, looked terrified. "Out of all the pathetic people I thought would be judging me and Dray, you two would be right down at the bottom of that list." I snapped.

"Look Evangeline, I don't think that you are like that at all." Harry rushed, trying to defend himself. I looked at Ron, giving him a chance to explain himself.

"Have you not got anything to say for yourself Ron?" I paused. He stayed silent. "Let me tell you one thing Weasley; you know nothing. You don't know anything of me and Dray's lives. And there is one thing for sure is that you Gryffindors are lowly, judging, idiots." I had only just begun to tell the boy what I wanted to say when I felt arms around my waist pulling me back. "Let go of me." I growled.

"Calm down Evangeline." Draco whispered in my ear.

"Calm down? Have you heard what Weasel-bee had to say about us, ey?!" I continued to yell. By this point a few of the students had exited the Great Hall and saw the scene I had created, so stood to stare. "And you lot, get lost! This is none of your damn business you nosy Mudbloods." I screamed at the onlookers. I looked back to Ron and Harry. They looked disgusted. Never once had I used 'Mudblood' as an insult to anyone, especially since Hermione was one of my best friends. "GO!" I screamed again at the crowd, they finally got bored and realised they should leave before I started going nuts on them too.

"Evangeline, stop this." Draco growled in my ear.

"Not until I rip that ginger muggle loving, freak to pieces." I clawed at Draco's arms to let me go. Harry suddenly clocked on that there was something not quite right about this, granted I wasn't usually an aggressive person, but their arch-enemy was trying to stop me from attacking them.

"Ferret, why don't you let her go? What do you care of what she does to us?" Harry spat.

"You're lucky I'm feeling nice today Pot-Head." Draco lied.

"You, Malfoy, are not capable of compassion and caring. So what is this about?" Harry snapped, going red.

"You know nothing." Draco snarled, simply not wanting to argue with Harry anymore. I screamed.

"Let go Draco." I squealed. He lent into my ear.

"Just stop Evangeline." He soothed. I eventually stopped clawing at his arms. He relaxed a little, I took this chance to try to lunge at Ron. He tightened his grip around me.

"You don't even know what he said about me Draco! About us! Being Death-Eaters!" I cried. Draco's muscles tensed. He spun me around and threw me over his shoulder.

"Evangeline, calm down!" He stated. "You can thank me later." He snarled at Harry and Ron and walked towards the Slytherin Common Room. I hit Draco's back.

"Put me down Draco!" I screamed, continuing to hit Draco's back. After a while, I was starting to feel exhausted from my outbreak and stopped.

"Are you calm now?" Draco asked. I grumbled. He slowly put me down, and by this point we had just gotten to the Common Room. He looked furious. "Are you stupid Evangeline? Have you completely lost your mind?" He snarled. I felt like I was about 3 inches tall, and felt myself cowering underneath Draco's intense glare.

"I, uh…" I mumbled.

"What? Spit it out Phillips!" He must have been angrier than I thought possible, never had he ever called me by my last name. I felt tears beginning to slip from my eyes, staining my cheeks.

"I don't know what came over me." I mumbled, I was so quiet I'm surprised that Draco even heard a word I had uttered.

"Do you even know what you've done?" He snapped. I looked at him confused. Draco growled and ran a hand through his platinum, neat hair. "You have just given reason for Potter and his stupid friends to be more suspicious of me, you, us. I have to do this mission Evie." I was surprised at his thought process, but also at the use of my nickname, not very often he did that. "If Potter gets too suspicious, I could fail." He lent in as his voice got quieter. "If I fail, he'll kill me." He breathed. "But what I'm even more annoyed about is, that now he is suspicious of you being a Death-Eater, when you haven't even been given the Dark Mark!" He couldn't even look at me anymore. I felt more tears spill from my eyes.

"I'm sorry." I said softly.

"Sorry? Sorry Evangeline? If Potter gets too suspicious, we could die." He mumbled, not able to be angry anymore. He looked scared. A look, I very rarely see in my best friend. I opened my arms and pulled Draco into a hug. He pushed me away. "I need to be alone." He hissed, still not looking at me. I felt so dejected, hurt, lost. He quickly glanced at me, kissed my forehead and walked away from the Common Room. This shocked me. Usually if Draco was annoyed and wanted to be alone, I'd leave him in the Common Room, or he'd go up to his Dorm Room.

**AN: If you've taken the time to read my first chapter then please could you review it leaving your thoughts, even a few words would be absolutely amazing!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Again, I'd like to note that I do not own any of the characters, (besides Evangeline Phillips) they belong to their rightful owners. Please feel free to give a free words of advice, criticism, or of encouragement. It would be greatly appreciated!**

**CHAPTER 2:**

The last couple of days Draco had seemed to be avoiding me. At least I had homework and lessons to keep me busy. I was walking to Herbology, to me, it was bad enough that I had Draco annoyed with me, but I had this lesson with the Gryffindors. Harry and Ron were still annoyed with me, Ron more so than Harry, and no doubt they had told Hermione, as she too, kept her answers short and made less of an effort to see me. I now wished I had more lessons with Luna, she seemed to be the only person totally against judging anything I did. I walked into the classroom and sighed. Oh, how I hated Herbology. I found a bench to the side of the classroom, out of the way, and took the stool out to sit on. There were only a few Gryffindors in the classroom already. It was known that Slytherin's thought Herbology was a waste of a lesson, which I thought was silly, Slytherin's thought most lessons were a waste of time. I noticed Neville Longbottom walk in and smile. This was the only lesson Neville truly loved. He took a seat at the bench behind me. I turned to face him, although he was friends with Harry I had never really spoken to him.

"Hello Neville." I smiled. He looked nervous, as usual, and smiled back.

"Hi." He said simply and looked down. I sighed, I couldn't even get much from Neville. I turned back to the front. The classroom then began to fill with many students. I wasn't really paying attention and simply noticed the flashes of green and red from the robes of the other students. I felt someone pull the stool out next to me. I looked up and smiled at the person, out of politeness. I nearly cried when I saw Draco sit down next to me. I looked around, there were plenty of empty desks, so he had chosen to sit next to me. I felt a lump in my throat.

"Hi Evangeline," Draco nodded. He still seemed a bit cold, but we could work on that.

"I'm so sorry Dray." I whispered.

"What is done, is done." He simply stated. I nodded. I had no idea what to say to him. This was the first unwanted silence Draco and I ever had in our entire friendship. I looked at the door and saw Harry walk in. He looked at me, hurt. I smiled sadly, and mouthed 'sorry' to him. He nodded and took a seat next to Ron, who continued to glare at me. A tear ran down my cheek. Draco noticed. "Why are you crying?" He asked slowly. I couldn't speak so I glanced at Ron. Something sparkled in Draco's eyes. _Oh no, what is he up to?_ "Hey, Weasel-bee! Shame Evangeline rejected you. I guess she knows who the real men are around here." Draco taunted, making sure the other students had heard, whilst lazily draping an arm over me. I heard a few giggles from Slytherins, and sighs from the Gryffindors. I didn't understand why Draco was bringing up what happened last year. Ron and I decided that maybe us getting together would be a bad idea as we were friends.

"Draco, stop it!" I hissed, glancing back and forth between him and Ron. Ron stood up from his stool and stormed over to us. At that moment Professor Sprout walked in.

"Everyone to your seats please!" She announced with a grin on her round, red face. By this time Ron had reached our bench. I look terrified, whilst Draco had his classic smirk plastered to his face.

"Did you want something, Weasel-bee?" Draco drawled.

"Don't think we don't know what you are." Ron snapped. I felt Draco's arm tense around my shoulders. Draco stood up, he was only an inch or so taller than Ron. For once, Ron didn't back down or look scared, his glare transfixed on Draco and I.

"Ronald Weasley, I will not tolerate arguing in my classroom. Now, as I've already asked I should hope you are going to sit down. NOW!" Professor Sprout pressed firmly. "You too Mr. Malfoy." She glanced at Draco. Ron had proceeded back to his seat next to Harry, whilst Draco slumped down in his seat. I looked at my desk. _This can't be happening. _

"Thanks Dray, but that really wasn't needed." I whispered. Draco shrugged. The lesson felt like it was never going to end, but, most Herbology lessons were like that. Draco and I left together. He grabbed my hand for a moment or two before letting it go. I smiled up at him, it was the best feeling in the world to have him back. Someone barged past me and hit my shoulder. "Ow." I squealed, due more to shock, than the pain. I looked to see it was Ron who had done it. He turned to see my reaction.

"Ah, nothing to say this time Phillips?" Ron sneered.

"Just stop, Ron. I know I shouldn't have freaked out on you like that but I was hurt and I'm sorry." I sighed. His brows furrowed, he then chuckled.

"Don't make me laugh. How can the Slytherin Princess care for anything or anyone other than herself and her precious best friend?" Ron sneered. I was shocked at his 'Slytherin Princess' remark, I didn't very often get called that, only when people commented on how close me and Draco are, seeing as he is known as the 'Slytherin Prince'.

"That's enough Weasley!" Draco snapped, leering at Ron. I was exhausted with all of the hate so I stayed quiet.

"Come on, Ron." Harry grabbed Ron's arm, trying to pull him away.

"I don't know how you can forgive her after what she said, what she did!" Ron sneered. I rolled my eyes, I was done with this. If Ron didn't want to be friends with me, then so be it. I walked away from the situation, not even stopping Draco from taunting/mocking/attacking them, whatever he decided he wanted to do. Next lesson was Divination, great, another pointless lesson. It would be remotely interesting and useful if Professor Trelawney didn't teach us 'The Art of Reading Tea Leaves' every lesson, and the fact she is completely off her rocker doesn't help. I walked in the direction of the class when I heard footsteps from behind me, I half expected it to be either Draco or Pansy, but to my shock, it was Hermione. I smiled at her.

"Hey Hermione, are you okay?" I was glad to speak to someone who wasn't likely to argue with me.

"I heard what you said to Ronald and Harry the other day." She snipped. Oh, great. I rolled my eyes.

"And what of it?" I asked, just exhausted of the situation.

"I didn't believe that Malfoy had become a Death Eater until I heard of your behaviour and his for that matter. Do you have anything to tell me Evangeline?" Hermione asked in her motherly-I'm-disappointed-in-you kind of way.

"I do actually." I stopped and faced her. Hermione looked shocked, she obviously thought I was about to admit to being a Death-Eater. "I want to tell to you stop listening to rumor and actually listen to your friend. I also want to say, that, Ron and Harry judged before they even knew the lives Draco and I live. Do you know how miserable we are with having Death-Eater families?" I whispered, so passersby couldn't hear. "And they say you're the smartest witch of our age." I laughed. Hermione looked shocked.

"What happened to you?" She snapped.

"My friends stopped trusting me, that's what happened to me." I snapped bitterly. "I have Divination to get to, so I better go." I said angrily and walked away. I felt anger bubbling inside of me. I hardly ever got angry, and recently it seemed like it was the only thing I could feel. I walked into the classroom and sat at one of the little tables. I rested my arms on the table and rest my chin upon my arms, staring into the orb on the table. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Draco sit with Blaise. Typical. After our last lesson Trelawney had predicted that Draco and I were going to be an 'item'. To say the least, the Slytherin Prince, known womanizer, was not impressed as this could destroy his reputation and no longer sat with me.

"Hello Evie." Luna smiled.

"Hey Luna, sit with me?" I asked, at least I know for certain Luna wouldn't bring anything up that I didn't want to speak about.

"Of course Evie, may I ask, are you okay?" She asked, seeing the sadness in my eyes.

"Everyone thinks I'm a Death-Eater." I kept my voice low.

"Well, I know you. People will see soon enough how good you are inside." She smiled. Luna always had the best way of putting things, it made me smile.

"Thanks Luna." I mumbled, my head still resting on my arms. Professor Trelawney soon walked in and clumsily dropped her books. She moved to the books, ready to pick them up, she then decided against it and walked away. That woman was a true nut-case.

"Hello class, now today, we are going to continue to look into the Fine Art of-" She was cut off by the whole class, in unison saying:

"Reading Tea Leaves!" She stood back for a moment. How could this woman not expect us to know what we were doing? We had been reading tea leaves for years. She smiled nonetheless and passed everyone a cup.

"Now, I'm going to go around the class and see what everyone see's in each others' cups." She clapped to herself, as if this was her most ingenious idea. I sighed. Me and Luna swapped cups, knowing the routine. This time Trelawney decided to go around the class alphabetically, how spontaneous! I ignored what most of the other students were saying, in fact, we were all so bored of her lessons that I don't think anyone knew what they were saying either. I only really listened to Blaise, who read Draco's cup. His read mixed emotions, from love, to fear, to hatred, to grave sadness. I was concerned for him, it must have referred to his mission, although, most of this tea reading stuff didn't seem to work most of the time. Trelawney has on many occasions told Neville Longbottom in past years that his Nan was going to pass away and as far as I knew she was still fighting and strong.

"Lovegood, Luna!" Trelawney called. Luna looked shocked, not ready to read the leaves. "Go on dear, you're good at this!" She persisted. This woman obviously gave up on the alphabetical idea.

"Evie's leaves read… that she is going to go through many emotions. I can see, love, fear, sadness and anger or hatred." She looked disapproving at the cup. So mine was pretty much the same as Draco's.

"Oh, brilliant work there! Oh, and next is… uh, Phillips, Evangeline!" I sighed.

"Luna has a wilting flower, which indicates…" I stopped, realising what it symbolized.

"Go on dear!" Trelawney urged.

"The wilting flower indicates, distance and betrayal of someone close to her…" I whispered.

"Brilliant reading, Evangeline! You really are a natural at this." Trelawney was getting way too excited about this. Most of the leaves that were read weren't very nice outcomes. I looked up at Draco worriedly, he winked at me.

At the end of the day I sat out by the Black Lake, watching the wind making ripples on the water's surface. I was starting to believe that maybe I truly was evil. I pushed away Harry, Ron and Hermione, and I had used 'Mudblood' as in insult. I was starting to turn into a true Slytherin. I heard footsteps in the wet grass, coming towards me. I didn't even make the effort to see who it was. The person sat next to me.

"Are you okay Eve?" Harry asked.

"Everyone thinks I'm a Death-Eater, don't they?" I asked. Harry stayed quiet for a while. I was starting to think he actually believed it too.

"I know how much you love Malfoy, but Eve, there's something not right." Harry sighed. My head snapped up to look up at him.

"What do you mean, 'not right'?" I asked.

"Well, just before the year started, Hermione, Ron and I noticed him with his Mum at Borgin and Burkes and they all looked very… Shifty." Harry admitted.

"You were following Draco and Narcissa? Harry, you have no right!" I snapped.

"I know, I know, but we believe that's when Draco was, well, branded." He worded it so he wouldn't have to mention the words that we all feared. I was ready to lose my temper, but I didn't have the strength anymore.

"So because they were acting 'shifty' that means Draco has the Dark Mark? You do realise they were feeling very aware that someone was watching them? That would make anyone nervous!"

"But Malfoy's Mum-"

"Don't you dare talk ill of Narcissa Malfoy!" I snapped, she was like a second Mother to me.

"Oh, uh…" Harry stuttered.

"You have never met her, you don't know her. Narcissa is one of the most caring, understanding, purest women I know! Don't you ever think about saying a bad word about her around me again, do you understand?" I growled. Harry looked shocked.

"I just think Malfoy is up to something, is all. He acts all nervous around me." He pressed.

"Well, he would. You would act nervous around people who are making false accounts of them with no proof." I stated. Harry sighed.

"Eve, he is up to something. I know he is." Harry urged.

"Harry, wouldn't you think I knew if he was up to something? I spend most of my time with him!" I snapped.

"Then why have you suddenly changed?" Harry asked.

"Changed? How so?" I asked.

"Your emotions have been up the wall, one minute you're calm, the next you're ready to rip Ron apart. Well, you aren't happy anymore." He sounded concerned.

"You all think I'm a liar. None of you trust me. Do you know how it feels to not be trusted by the people you considered your best friends?" I looked at him, fiercely.

"I trust you." He put a hand on my shoulder.

"No, you don't. I've just told you that Draco isn't a Death-Eater and that he isn't up to anything. Why is that not good enough for you?!" I snapped.

"I, I don't know." He mumbled. "I'll leave you alone now, sorry." He continued to mumble. He leant towards me and placed a soft kiss on my cheek. I faced him, confused. Harry had never been the affectionate type. This made our lips only inches away from the others. He leant forwards again and placed a gentle kiss on my lips. He then tried to deepen the kiss, only to receive a push from me.

"Harry, what the hell are you doing?" I squealed, standing up.

"I, uh, I don't know. I'm sorry Eve." Harry's face flushed crimson. He stood up slowly. "I'm really sorry." He looked at his feet. I looked in any direction that wasn't Harry, and noticed platinum blonde from the corner of my eye. I looked to see Draco standing in the distance. He looked furious. I let tears spill from my eyes.

"I can't do this anymore." I sighed and walked away. Harry, for once didn't try and push things further. I walked to the Slytherin Common Room and sat down in one of the chairs in front of the fire. I must have been sitting there for a while as I felt my eyelids become heavy and I felt drowsy. Just as I was about to fall asleep I heard Draco's voice.

"You kissed Potter?!" He asked in disgust.

"He kissed me Dray." I yawned. "If you didn't see, I actually pushed him away."

"I bet you wanted him to, it's always about Potter, isn't it?" Draco snapped. I looked up at him. Was he serious? I hardly ever spent any time with anyone but Draco or Luna. I stood up swiftly, causing me to lose my footing slightly as I was tired. I looked up at him.

"Are you jealous Malfoy? Can't handle having my attention on another boy for what? 5 minutes?" I glared.

"Malfoy? It's going to be like that, is it?" He snapped. I then realised what I had just said to Draco. I never got angry with him. "In that case, Phillips… Here!" He thrust the leather bound bracelet I had bought him for his 13th birthday into my hand. I stared at the bracelet, lying limply in my palm. I looked back up to Draco sadly. I saw sadness in his eyes too.

"Dray, I…" I started, I didn't know what to say. He stood, waiting to hear what I had to say. "I didn't mean it, you're my best friend." I started to cry. Draco sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I know Evie." He pulled me into a hug and I cried into his chest.

"I'm so scared." I sobbed into his chest. He simply stroked my hair and kissed the top of my head. I pulled away and gave him his bracelet back. He looked at it for a moment.

"Here." He drawled, he lifted my hand and fastened it around my wrist.

"But Dray, this is yours." I breathed.

"See it as a promise that we'll always be best friends, and that I'll look after you." He smirked. I traced my fingers around the leather strap.


End file.
